What happens when my friends and I meet the hetalians and 2p s
by Central Dakota
Summary: A few friends and I were talking the other day about what would happen if we meet 2p! England. In this story 2p! England will be called Oliver and 2p! America will be called Tim. England messed up on yet another spell sending him, the G8, Tim, and Oliver t our world. This story is about how a few friends and I met them and tried to get them back to their world.


**My POV:**

I ran as fast as I could to get to the school. We get in trouble if we're late. I made it to the designated area before the bell rang.  
"Hi Russia!" I said to my friend, Kayla. We all called each other by different country names  
"Oh, hi Pol- I mean Central Dakota." Kayla replied.  
"You were going to say Poland, we're you?" I asked.  
Kayla smiled in her way of saying yes.

**England's POV:**

I was mad at that frog yet again. Who did he think he was anyway? When I got to my house I grabbed one of my black magic books. I tried looking for a spell to make France pay. When I found one I started chanting the words. I messed up one little word so I didn't think anything different would happen, but I was wrong. I became unconscious after I finished speaking the spell. When I awoke everything looked different. For one thing I wasn't in my house anymore, I was in a... cornfield? I got up and brushed the dirt off of me. Then I looked around. I saw all the members of the G8.

My POV:

I doodled in my notebook as I waited for the bell to ring. It was last period on a Friday. Tomorrow would be summer break. Come on bell! Hurry up! I started counting the seconds in my mind. Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...t hree...two...one! BRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! The bell rang. I was free to go! I said bye to my teacher and followed my friend to the library. Before we got there I saw a man looking very confused. He looked like a character from my favorite show. Could it be someone cosplaying as England? I was cosplaying as Hungary. I walked over to the man. He even had the bushy eyebrows.  
"Hello, sir. Are you lost?" I asked.  
"Hungary! You're here too? Oh no, that means I sent eight other people here." He replied.  
"Um, I'm not Hungary." I replied.  
"You're not? That's a relief. Now if you'll excuse me, I must figure out where I am." He replied.  
"You're in Fort Wayne, Indiana." I replied.  
"Indiana?!" He exclaimed.  
"Yeah, how come you don't know where you are?" I asked.  
"That does not concern you." He replied. He then looked at our faces."America! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said this to my brother, Eli. America and Eli had a strong resemblance. Okay, who was this guy?  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"My name is Arthur Kirkland." He replied.  
"What?! Do you happen to be England?" I asked.  
"How do you know that and why is America a chibi?" He asked.  
"Hetalia and this is not America." I replied as I put my hand on Eli's head.  
"Don't touch his- weird, nothing happened." Arthur said as I touched the hair that sticks up on Eli. I moved my hand off Eli's head.  
"See? Not America." I said.  
"I should probably find the others. Goodbye." Arthur said as he headed to where the library was at.

Oliver's POV:

I was happily making some cupcakes. I only had one ingredient left, bleach. I forgot who they were for but oh well, I love to make cupcakes. Maybe Tim wants the cupcakes. If they were for Tim I should add extra bleach. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Hmm, one bottle or two? I know! I'll put in three bottles of bleach! Oh dear, I got cupcake batter on my bowtie. I went and quickly put on a different one. When I finished I went to Tim's house. I hope there's no pink swirling in my usually blue eyes. That usually was a giveaway to the bleach in the cupcakes. I looked in the mirror to check. There was pink and i forgot to put make up on my freckles. There was no way I was going to let anyone see my freckles, let alone Tim! I drove the car back to my house. Then I put my makeup on. Only enough to hide my numerous freckles. I looked at my eyes. They still had pink swirling in them. Would contacts work? Unfortunately i had no contacts so I was forced to go to Tim's with pink swirling in my eyes.  
"Tim! I made you some cupcakes!" I said as soon as he opened the door I was smiling crazily and I knew that there was probably more pink swirling in my eyes. Tim looked at the cupcakes, my face, and a pocketbook.  
'I'll pass. You probably put bleach in them." Tim replied. My smile wavered for a second. Tim grabbed Clarence and started walking towards me. I gulped. Clarence is a bat with multiple nails sticking out of it. I did not want to get hit with that. Not again. The first time it almost hit my head but I flung up my arm and hit my arm instead. I stated to back away from Tim. I looked at where my car was at. I wouldn't get to it in time. My only option was to run.

My POV:

I was reading an article in the newspaper when I noticed a found person ad. I'd never seen one of those so I looked at it. There was a person with light pink hair and multiple freckles in the picture. Apperantly his name is Oliver Kirkland. I had to reread the name part. The paper said he was in the hospital due to a head wound. Could it be 2p! England? He sure did look like him. Even the name was the same. I decided to call my friend, Jenny.  
"Hi Jenny, do you have a newspaper?" I asked as soon as she answered the phone.  
"Yeah, why? Jenny asked.  
"Look at the missing person's section." I replied.  
"Oliver Kirkland?! Could he be...?" Jenny asked.  
"I think so, but we won't know for sure unless we talk to him or he snaps." I replied.  
"I'll call the others." Jenny said before she hung up.

England's POV:

I started reading one of the local newspapers. I saw a picture of Oliver. He had a bandage wrapped around his forehead and he looked sickly, but you could still tell that he was Oliver. I decided to visit him to see how he got to this dimension. I took the city bus to get to the hospital. I then went over to the nurse at the reception desk.  
"Hello ma'am. I'm here to see Oliver Kirkland." I said as politely as possible.  
"Relationship?" She said rather rudely. How do I reply to that?  
"Brother." I replied.  
"Name?" She asked.  
"Arthur Kirkland." I replied.  
"Third floor, room 112." She instructed.  
"Thank you." I said as I walked towards the elevator.

Oliver's POV:

I woke up with a massive headache. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital. I didn't remember much except for going to Tim's house and that Tim had his bat. I put my hand to my forehead and felt bandages. Tim must have hit me with his bat. Everything looked slightly fuzzy and I guessed that I had a concussion. Then someone walked into the hospital room.  
"England?" I asked.  
"Yeah. What are you doing here?" England asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing." I replied. I tried to sit up but that made me see black spots so I laid back down again.  
"I goofed up on a spell." England admitted.  
"Again?" I retorted.  
"I think the spell might have sent you here too. Do you know if anyone else was sent here?" England asked.  
"I just woke up! Besides, all I remember was going to Tim's house." I replied.  
Just then a doctor came into the room.  
"Do you know this man?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"I'm his brother." England offered.  
Brother? Last I checked we were _not_ brothers. The doctor then took my temperature and gave me a shot.  
"I'll go tell the police that I know you." England said as he left.


End file.
